Life on the Isle - Short Stories
by Hawkfrost99
Summary: What was life on the Isle really like for the VKs? This is a series of short stories based off the story Scars Exposed and Secrets Unfold by disneyfananalyst.
1. chapter 1

**Hey! Like a lot of people, I've read disneyfananalyst's story Scars Exposed and Secrets Unfold, and I'm completely amazed by it! If you haven't, I strongly suggest reading it, even though I don't know what rock you've been living under. The story is a slightly more mature version of Descendants, following on how some of the villain kids' closest friends find out how their friends' childhoods were more horrifying than they thought. The link is provided here: https/m./s/12640035/1/Scars-Exposed-and-Secrets-Unfold**

 **Anyways, I've gotten permission from the author to start a series of short stories on the villain kids' lives on the Isle of the Lost, mostly based on what was said in the story. I might add a few things of my own, but who knows?**

 **I'll be following headcanon, with the exception of Melissa De La Cruz's book series and Descendants: Wicked World.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of its characters!**

 **NOTE: these short stories have several mentions/references of physical and verbal abuse. If you do not like reading about this, don't read these. Thank you.**

 **Note: these will MOSTLY be set when the VKs are already a gang. As always, suggestions/feedback is always welcome! This first one will be more of an introduction to the four, mostly talking about their parents, but I'll get into deeper problems and more action with the villains later on. Now, on to the first story!**

 _A typical day in the Isle of the Lost wasn't exactly pleasant. Especially not for the children of the most feared individuals in the land: the villains. Yes, they were older now, and maybe some a bit rusty, but that didn't stop them from being... well... villains. Most villain kids had it rough, but four kids in particular... let's say even Captain Hook would feel at least small fraction of pity for them. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos, the sons and daughters of the worst villains in the land, had it worse than most. They all had scars, both physical and emotional, inflicted by their parents. Auradonians would think they'd always be in the streets causing havoc, but there's way more to that story than they would think._

A man with a bag full of apples— moldy, as usual— sat in front of the Slop Shop. He was quite bulky, wearing a few pieces of jewelry on his neck. He grabbed an apple and put the bag down beside him. Suddenly, he felt something pulled from his neck. He spotted a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye. A girl about the age of thirteen with ocean-blue hair was holding his jewelry and, to the man's surprise, his bag of apples. "Hey!" he snarled, "Give that back, you little brat!" The girl laughed and tossed the things to a rather muscular boy with long hair. "It's pretty shiny. That'll make your dad a few," she chuckled. The boy laughed.

The man growled. "You're gonna pay for that." He ran over to the girl and picked her up by the neck. She writhed in his grip as her air supply was cut off, kicking and punching to break free. The muscular boy yelled at the man and started running towards them, but not before the man was knocked over by a smaller boy with white hair, causing him to let go of the girl. Another one, a purple-haired girl, helped the blue-haired teenager up as the boys cornered the man.

He looked at the four teenagers, finally recognizing them. "You're Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos. The kids of villains." Jay glared at the man with fire in his eyes. "Yeah. And if you ever mess with us again, you'll be sorry." A few punches and he was out. The four kids smirked in triumph. "That was close." Evie pointed out. Looking at the white-haired boy, she said,"Thanks, Carlos, by the way, for knocking him down. You really saved my butt there." Carlos shrugged, smiling. "It was nothing."

As the kids walked back home, people ran away from them at sight. Being the most feared gang in the Isle, that's what they expected. They parted ways, as Evie and Carlos lived on the southern side of the Isle, while Mal and Jay lived at the northern side.

"Think that's enough?" Mal asked Jay, gesturing to the things he stole. "I'll have to get there and find out," he replied. "Evie got pretty ruffled up back there. Her hair looks like a bird's nest, and I'm pretty sure her makeup got messed up. You think the Evil Queen will be mad? I mean, last time she chained her up for three days for wearing the wrong shade of lipstick."

Mal sighed. "Well, if she doesn't show up tomorrow we'll go down there and see how bad the potion was."

Jay nodded. "What about _your_ mom? You know you've got to be more careful, or you'll end up in the dungeon as well. Neither you nor Evie can outrun all of your mothers' minions." Mal chuckled. "They won't catch up to me next time." Jay didn't look so sure.

Evie and Carlos were walking home together, still receiving fearful looks as they passed. "So what're you going to do for the rest of the day?" Evie asked. Carlos shrugged. "The usual. Y'know, running from my mother, fluffing her furs, washing her car until she can't see one spot of dirt, things like that. You?"

The blue-haired girl laughed half-heartedly. "Fixing myself up before my mom can see me. If she so much as catches a glimpse of one strand of hair out of place, it's not going to go well for me." Then glancing at Malificent's colossal fortress behind them, she pointed out, "If Maleficent or Jafar see Mal with Jay, or our parents spot us, messed up hair will be the last of our troubles. We're not being careful enough. If our parents find out-"

Carlos interrupted her with a gentle hand to her shoulder. "They won't. They don't even know that we know the others' name. I mean, the chances are microscopic. But you're right, we should probably be more careful." Evie nodded doubtfully.

The two separated, as they had gotten to Hell Hall, Carlos's home. "See you tomorrow," he called over his shoulder. Evie waved, making her way down the street to her mother's castle. _Hope she's out getting new lipstick. That way I have a little time,_ Evie thought.

Jay got to Jafar's Shop. His father didn't look up from whatever he was working on which, mind you, was a good thing. He wasn't feeling up getting whipped right about now. Mal had made it to her mothers' fortress. She quietly crept to her room, hoping Malificent wouldn't notice her. Success. She was probably out gathering ingredients for a deal she had with Evie's mom. A deal in particular that she didn't like, but she preferred not to think about it.

The four villain kids, in their parents' eyes, were disappointments. For Malificent, The Evil Queen, Cruella De Vil, and Jafar, their children were too soft, too ugly, too inexperienced. But they didn't care. At least that's what everyone thought. But all of them, even Jay, had scars and secrets, and they cared plenty. And that would all be exposed soon enough. I


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in 4 months :,). I'd run into some problems with school, exams, and a writing block. I couldn't decide how to start the second story, or based on who. But I think I'm going to start with how Evie and Carlos met, which I've thought about a lot. Maybe I added in a bit of CarVie, but that's just because they had a crush on each other in the Isle :(. Note: this'll be switching between Evie's and Carlos' points of view. This is a short one, but more are coming soon! Enjoy!**

A young girl trudged along the streets of the Isle. There were a lot of people on the street. But there was something different about this girl. She seemed alert, almost scared, though careful not to show it, and kept darting her eyes left and right, as if something would emerge from the shadows and attack. And her hair; ocean blue locks cascading down her back and over her shoulders. But Evie was used to the curious glances. So the little girl continued on. That is, until she heard it.

Heavy breathing sounded from behind some crates. Intrigued, Evie crept closer. She arrived at the source of the noise, and her eyes widened. A boy, about her age, Evie guessed, was panting as if he had been chased moments before. The boy turned his head, and a fear filled his face. He started to push himself up to run, but Evie interfered. "Wait! I don't want to hurt you. Promise." Noticing the several cuts on his pale face, she asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

The white-haired boy didn't answer. But Evie had to know. "Who did this to you?" He looked hesitant, but finally answered "My mother." This caught Evie by surprise. Realizing what he had said, the boy frantically added, "Please don't tell! She won't like it at all if she knew I told someone."

The blue-haired girl nodded empathetically. "Don't worry, you're not the only one. Let's just say my mom's not an angel either." The boy looked surprised, but chuckled. Evie was about to ask his name, but suddenly, two boys jumped through the crates. "There he is!" The tall, slim one looked toward Evie. "So who's this, Carlos? Your girlfriend?" he sneered.

 _Carlos.._ Evie thought. _Like Carlos DeVil? He's Cruella's son! Now it makes sense. White hair, flashy outfit. How didn't I see it before?_ Carlos trembled under the boys burning gazes. Seeing this, Evie knew what she had to do. She took his hand and ran, just kept running, ignoring Carlos's shocked (but relieved) face and the boys' yells.

After a few tiring minutes of sprinting, they arrived at their destination. It was an abandoned building next to a gloomy-looking avenue. They went up the stairs and entered. Carlos gazed at the various fabrics; old curtains, leather, and many other scraps. "We should be safe here, at least for now," the blue-haired girl told him. Seeing the mix of awe and confusion on his face, she added, "I like to make clothing out of whatever I can find. It's kind of a hobby."

Carlos nodded. Speaking for the second time since they met, he asked, "What's your name?" The girl answered, "Evie." Then she added, "Your mom's Cruella DeVil, right?" Seeing the boy flinch at the name, she got her answer. "Okay, well, my mother is— well, they _call_ her the Evil Queen. Trust me, that name stuck for a reason."

The white-haired boy chuckled. But then he finally spotted Evie's obviously underfed body structure and whip marks, which he, by firsthand experience, knew were a real pain. "I'm guessing she's no Auradon Queen, huh?" The girl was about to laugh, but she noticed his serious expression, hence only let out a chuckle. "Yeah."

After a minute of silence, Evie shook her head. "It's fine. I'm sure everyone's parents, at least here, are like that. No reason to feel sorry for ourselves. We should instead learn how to please them." Under her breath, she muttered, "If that's even possible."

They spent a few short minutes getting to know each other, mostly where they usually hung out, what they stole, etc. Carlos smiled. He'd never had a friend before. Well, he'd never had a _real_ friend before. The boy studied the blue-haired girl. Now that he thought about it, she was beautiful. No wonder she came from the Evil Queen.

Evie felt herself blushing as the boy began to smile. He was kind of cute, actually. No. _No._ She couldn't fall for him. If her mother found out that he wasn't a prince, who knew what she'd to her? That didn't matter. Who knew what she'd do to _Carlos?_ Evie shuddered thinking about it, which caused her to wince due to a portion of the poison from three days before still being in effect.

Carlos looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?" The girl shrugged it off and laughed. She was fine. Everything was fine. "Yeah." She looked out the window, scanning the area with a calculating gaze. "I think we're good."

The white-haired boy nodded. Then he stood up, realizing he'd never thanked her. "Thanks for saving me. Maybe we can be al-" No. They could be more than allies. "Friends. Maybe we could be friends. Best friends, even!"

"I like those words," she replied, smiling. "Okay! Best friends."


End file.
